Conventional trade show displays use an extruded aluminum frame with grooves on one or more edges to retain a display panel through a friction fit or the like. These displays are relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble compared to permanent installations, however they constrain the visual presentation of material somewhat by necessarily leaving the aluminum framework exposed and visible. This aesthetic look of exposed aluminum framework, while commonplace in tradeshow displays, is not always desirable. In many contexts, a seamless, multi-panel assembly may be preferred.
Attempts to hide these seams have led to other display systems with panels that are taped, glued, or otherwise adhered together. However, these techniques suffer from a number of other disadvantages. They often lack the structural integrity of an aluminum framework, and the taping or other adhesives can irreversibly bond adjacent panels so that they cannot be disassembled/reassembled or adjusted and realigned once they have been assembled into a display. Further, direct panel-to-panel taping can result in warping of an aggregate display surface and other visual artifacts that disturb the seamless presentation of visual content.
There remains a need for improved systems and methods for assembling display panels into a display with seamless joints in a manner that permits disassembly and reassembly of the display for storage, transportation, and reuse.